


Then came you... Why did you keep me waiting so long?

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [4]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: -damn I LOVE that tag, -damn LOVE that too because that's totally Tim and Amy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, God living vicariously through Amy is what keeps me going in this life, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Fluff, Since I don't really like life I have to make shit up to keep my mind occupied, Tim Curry - Freeform, True Love, babyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: "He gives a new kinda meaning to what I am, I know that I could never love any other man."





	Then came you... Why did you keep me waiting so long?

**Author's Note:**

> "He gives a new kinda meaning to what I am, I know that I could never love any other man."

_"You're utterly adorable!"_ He replied and sat down on the bed, unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt.

 _"You're just saying that 'cause you've had a lot to drink tonight."_ She teased and scrunched her nose at him.

 _"No, I don't and you're absolutely right."_ He grinned at her.

She gave him a look full of affection before turning around to hang some clothes in the closet.

_"How tall are you anyway baby?"_

_"Will you give it a rest, Tim?"_ She asked, trying to sound stern, although she was anything but.

He paused and jokingly offered:

_"4'6?"_

She opened her mouth and scoffed, but couldn't keep a straight face.

 _"Mean!"_ She exclaimed and moved to the bed to slap him on the leg.

He dramatically covered himself a little and made a sound like he was in pain, completely mocking her.

_"It sounds like I'm a little lemming or something!"_

He laughed heartily.

_"For your information, I'm 4'11, Tim..."_

Feigning insult by crossing her arms over her chest.

 _"I could fit you in my pocket."_ He chuckled and stuck out his tongue.

_"Ooh, like you're such a big man yourself."_

He reclined on the bed as laughed, supporting his weight on his forearms.

_"You're just tickled pink that I'm shorter than you and probably the first girl who is small enough for you to pick up without you breaking yourself..."_

He sat up and smiled at her fondly, beckoning with his hand for her to come over.  
When she was within reach, he snaked both arms around her to pull her in to his embrace, running his hands over her back and down her peachy butt, where he circled the flat of his palms on her a few times before slowly trailing his hands upwards again.

 _"You're probably right."_ He said as he brushed her hair gently out of her face.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled at him, slowly circling her fingers on his naked skin under his open shirt.

 _"Since I've never really understood the whole 'building muscles' craze,"_ he said and caressed her cheek, _"I'm elated that you actually are the size that you are, so I can have my way with you, without it breaking my poor old back."_

 _"Naaw, you feel old, baby?"_ She asked as she sat down on the bed to pull off her socks.

 _"My mind doesn't..."_ he maneuvered himself down into her lap, _"but sometimes my body doesn't understand that..."_ he nuzzled his face on her stomach, _"and it can be terribly difficult when they can't co-exist..."_ he settled on his back with his head still resting on her.

She looked down at him as she began to card her fingers through his curls. She knew he liked it when she did and he closed his eyes in pleasure and hummed with consent.

 _"Mmm, don't ever stop, baby."_ He mumbled, clasping his hands together over his stomach.

She just smiled as she kept running her hand through his hair, and after a while she said:

_"I know I'm younger and all, but I've never seen you as an old man, Tim."_

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. Her gaze was full of innocence and uncomplicated affection.

_"You could be a hundred years old and I would still find you the most attractive man in the world. You are perfect in my eyes, baby."_

He reached his arms around her and placed his hands on her hips, not taking her comment as the most sacred truth.

_"Aww, darling, you know exactly how to flatter a guy..."_

_"I'm serious though, Tim, you're a sexy guy."_

_"Sexy..?"_

_"Of course!"_

He repeated the word and kinda let it roll around in his mouth, and then laughed a little as it sank in. _"Sexy..."_

She looked him straight in the eyes and tightened her grip around his hair for a second to get her point across:

_"You're like a damn Aerosmith song, Tim. You're total poetry."_

He gave her a little smile as he got up on his knees and nuzzled her stomach again.

 _"It's you who have the magic touch though, babe."_ He said and gave her bare skin a sloppy kiss. _" '...don't you know, I got a habit and I can't let go...' "_ softly singing the lyrics against her stomach and running his tongue over her bellybutton.  
She closed her eyes and hummed a little.

 _"Mmm that tickles."_ She whispered and tipped her head back.

He traced his kisses slowly upwards and smiled on her skin when she gently fisted his hair.

 _"Is this alright, darling?"_ He whispered.

She nodded and he pressed himself down over her at the same time, making her recline on the bed as he kissed her lips. Supporting his weight on his forearms on either side of her, they kissed passionately for a few moments. And when they broke apart for air, she said:

_"You know, from the moment we started talking I knew I wanted you around, and just after the first time we'd met, I remember I found myself having inappropriate thoughts."_

_"You did, huh?"_ He purred.

_"And the first time you asked me if I wanted to come home with you, I remember my heart starting beating so fast and I was so nervous."_

_"I was too."_ He admitted and moved to lay on his side beside her, resting his head in his hand and the other on her stomach.

 _"You were?"_ She asked and caressed his beard. _"But you seemed so cool about it."_

_"Oh darling, I was anything but."_

She smiled:

_"That was the night I lost my virginity..."_

_"I remember."_ He said and smiled, slowly kissing her.

_"I'm so glad you were my first."_

_"Me too."_ He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Locking eyes for a few moments, they just explored each other under a comfortable silence, but after a while he confessed:

_"I had my own inappropriate thoughts, you know..."_

She bit her lower lip as she waited in suspense for him to continue.

_"But seeing you are a bit younger and all, I completely kicked myself for even letting you into my head...but I found myself going back to you in my mind during the most mundane situations, you know._  
_Like, when I was driving or brushed my teeth or when I had my first coffee in the morning. I would always think 'I wonder what she is doing now. Is she sleeping still or has she been up for some time? I hope she is feeling good and that she is smiling whatever she is doing...'"_

_"Aww, Tim. That's so sweet."_

_"And I just longed to be alone with you, and I fantasised about what it would be like to kiss you and to sleep with you, and it made me so ashamed that I even had these desires and feelings, and I wasn't sure if I should act on them or if I should just leave you alone and try forget you."_

_"I don't ever want you to forget about me, Tim."_

He laughed a little:

_"Now that I have you, I can't imagine my life without you, babe."_

He let his hand wander over her body and then rested it on her stomach, looking her in the eyes, he snickered and pinched her a little:

_"Even though you are so short..."_


End file.
